


书信集

by coldbeautyMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldbeautyMalfoy/pseuds/coldbeautyMalfoy
Summary: 哈利有个秘密笔友，这人的身份就和哈利脸上挺翘的鼻梁一样显而易见。不过前提是他得戴上他的眼镜。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	书信集

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192712) by [pir8fancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8fancier/pseuds/pir8fancier). 



> *由于本文只有德拉科的信件，某些信件中需要通过德拉科的回答自行想象哈利上一封信中问了他什么问题，或者和他聊到了什么话题，我认为这是本文最有趣的地方。  
> *本文原作者写于2004年，混血王子还未出版，设定为7年级，可以当作7年级AU。  
> *后续有两篇续写，但这一篇可以视为独立篇章。

9月10日  
你觉不觉得麦格穿的是格子呢的女式内裤？

9月11日  
我反正觉得。扎人的黑色羊毛布料上面，浓艳的红黄线条交错着打成阴影，想想都觉得丑。我打赌她屁股上从元旦到跨年都长着一块膈应人的藓。我倒不是说吃我那腌鲱鱼干的时候非得想象着这个画面。

9月12日  
早安，波特。你暑假是不是过得不错呢？如果你是和那些你称之为“亲戚们”的恐怖故事一起度过的，我将非常怀疑不是。你他妈看起来糟糕透了，说实话。疲惫。颓废。

我见过他们一次，他们去站台接你的时候。你肥猪表哥的那双猪眼睛啊，他那么大块头，我都怀疑他和海格能换着衣服穿。你姨妈，整个人皱皱巴巴的，她一看到你就恶心地把嘴皱起来。还有你那个更硕大的姨父。他有哪怕是一丁点的脖子吗？你知道吗，我总觉得他一副想揍你的样子。你光是站在那里就足以让他想对你来个反手击球了。我说对了吗？

9月15日  
我暑假过得马马虎虎吧。很多独处的时间。一直在自慰。

9月16日  
我看到你观察四周，想搞清楚谁在猫头鹰你这些信。我没有要告诉你我身份的想法。把这当作我一时兴起吧。我经常因为自己突然的奇思妙想陷入麻烦，不过俗话说执剑之人必将亡于剑下，或者，照现在的情况，应该把“剑”换成“羽毛笔”。我喜欢把一支羽毛笔握在手里的感觉，喜欢那种羽毛时不时亲吻我下巴的触感。

9月17日  
梅林啊，格兰杰也可以很刻薄，不是吗？我丝毫没想过你的朋友们会怎么理解我这些愚蠢的信件。让我们把话给挑明了：我不是伏地魔。我不是伏地魔的发言人。如果你想让我继续写信给你，点点头就行。

9月21日  
很好。以后不用猫头鹰传信了，我会把信都放在三楼魔咒课教室附近那具盔甲的头盔里。

9月22日  
我从来没想过要让你回信。你不回信或许是更明智的选择。我会回答你几个问题。我是一个七年级的男生。我不是格兰芬多。我不会告诉你我在哪个学院。我不会告诉你我们是否是朋友。那都不重要。

今天我闻到了换季的味道。所有的季节中，我最喜欢秋天，尽管我对花朵保持着不一般的热情。我觉得这是我得了妄想症的征兆，我的灵魂为消逝的时光大声狂欢，而我的知觉为未曾到来的景致与花香寻寻觅觅。

为什么我要和你联络？因为这是我们的最后一年了，我们最后一次和对方“讲话”的机会。就当是我极度的害羞吧。还有超乎寻常的好奇。

我喜欢写信。如果你继续无视我恳切的反对意见而回信给我了，你会发现每当你拿起羽毛笔的时候，总能更加了解自己一些，会发现羽毛笔几乎是可以施咒了。我写的东西可是比本人坦荡而有创造力得多呢。当然了，写东西要想撒谎也很简单，创造力总和谎言骈进。

这是一种廉价的瘾。羊皮纸和墨水要比香烟便宜多了，毫无疑问。除去经济能力的考虑，我用羊皮纸的时候也不那么易怒了。我先思考再下笔，这和我的公众形象大相径庭。我常常会说一些事后希望自己从未说过的话，往往都是找个靶子作为迁怒对象。而一个可以迁怒的靶子可太容易找了。

你有过生气之后又恨自己生气的感受吗？或者说，反过来，生气之后想着：“我完全有权利生气。滚他妈的。”

9月28日  
我有几天没写信了，因为我在想这整个行动是不是太过于冒险鲁莽了。两个人六年都没有说话了，一年里他们能说些什么呢？然后，很高兴，我收到了你歇斯底里地描述你那个被吹成气球的玛吉姨妈的信。我发誓，我基本上都已经能想到她飘在禁林上空的样子了。怎么当你需要枪的时候就总是一把都找不到呢？

10月1日  
我会因为什么愤怒？太多了，一张纸可列不完。整个霍格莫德的羊皮纸加起来都不够我罗列的。最开始是因为我家人对于我的期待，我设想你也有些感同身受，巫师世界期待着你去拯救他们，对于把一个17岁男孩的肉体和灵魂献祭给伏地魔这件事乐意之至。假设你确实成功了，然而这些人并非爱你的人，他们都是些无足轻重的普通陌生人。我父母从未对我的成就满意过，我永远都做的不够，他们把他们的爱当作挟持我的工具。

我不知道哪一个更糟糕：是悼念那份对它只有转瞬即逝的记忆的爱，还是悼念那份绝对真切却永远得不到的爱。

10月5日  
我老天啊，波特，你是骑着扫帚写信的吗？事实上我用了一个翻译咒语才认清你写了什么。别找借口。别再写草书。等着你的通信人在一张看起来像画着线条画版河马窝的羊皮纸上面施咒也太粗鲁了。我没在和你开玩笑。我的每一封信都有认真花精力去写，把它们当作一份礼物。如果你没有那个时间来写一封整洁的信件，那就干脆别写。别把写信当作你的义务。我对表面功夫可毫无兴趣。我们必须对彼此坦诚，否则这整件事就失去了意义。

不，我从没涉足过爱情，而我也不希望如此。爱在我的世界里，与义务、索求、责任是近义词。是的，我猜对于你来说情况略有不同，对于众人的崇拜爱戴，你可能会有些不真实的失重感，别人对你少了些实实在在的关心。好吧，你可以拥有一些来自我的关心。你读到过塞勒姆女巫审判*的故事吗？（为什么现实要比虚构故事可怕这么多？）他们把一块板子压在那些男巫和女巫身上，在板子上堆叠石块，一块一块地堆，直到把它们活活压死。有时候我连走路都很困难，那些石块太沉重了。  
*注：17世纪末，塞勒姆小镇出现一种流行病，200多人被指控使用了巫术致人生病，其中，部分人被处以绞刑，部分被石头堆压死。

10月15日  
约会？你可以这么说。不过更像是在寻欢作乐。我已经名声在外了，有点活该，但是，去他妈的吧，我可是个17岁的男孩。我无时无刻不在想着性。那种渴望太强烈了，去年我开始抽烟了，就为了嘴里能塞点什么东西。我花大把时间来想象每个人袍子下面是什么光景。还有他们在我的指尖会有怎样的触感，在我的舌尖会留下怎样的味道。再有，不，我并不会被麦格和她的羊毛内裤勾起性欲。不管我撸多少次——我至少一天来个两次——我还是会一直想着性爱。你难道不会这样吗？

10月18日  
平均一天三次。我可是记住了，波特。谁能想到尴尬和害羞背后潜伏着一个变态的撸管达人呢？

10月22日  
我的性经历？我很纠结要不要告诉你这件事，因为一方面，如果我发现你原来是个坚定不移的恐同正义小卫士，我心里可能还会舒服点，但如果你不是，那你比我估计的要高那么几个层次，这很可能会出问题。

我是弯的。

我和几个姑娘滚上过床，每次都感觉很妙，但不对劲儿。充分说明我是能硬起来的，不过这怎么能算是我喜欢姑娘的证明？我可是个青少年男孩。我操一个牛奶瓶子可能都能高潮。不管怎么说，每一次和姑娘上床的经历留给我的都只有愤怒，还有莫名其妙的空虚和饥渴。还不比我划破一根手指的时候手淫来的痛快。为什么就仅限于此了呢？是我出了什么问题了吗？我曾和一个姑娘一起呆了几个小时，几次把她送上高潮，而我的高潮总是那么平平淡淡。这就已经足够劝退我邀请麦格来上一炮了，不过也仅限于此了。一次手活，一次口活，甚至是操一次。都无所谓。这之后我仍然会有足够强烈的欲望去操栏杆上的一个孔洞，然而我的老二还是软不下来。可怕。

救赎是在我们六年级一个霍格莫德周到来的，我站在蜂蜜公爵门外等我的几个朋友，突然看到一个年轻男巫穿过街道。他大概二十岁，穿着你所见过的最紧身的皮裤。我能看出来他屁股缝是从哪开始延伸的。梅林的蛋蛋啊，我想要他。我想要用手摸上那屁股，揉捏他的乳头，舌头舔过他身体的每一寸。我对他的渴望不像是对任何我已知的姑娘们的渴望。是那种如果他给我撸一次、口一次、或者让我上他一次，我的饥渴就能被填补的感觉。一次就好。好吧，足够填补几个小时，或许吧，但我肯定能抵御一小会儿那种赤裸裸的饥渴感了。

你能想象的到不渴望他的感觉吗？

10月26日  
所以你不是一个恐同小卫士。

然后你觉得你可能也是弯的。

我有点吃惊，不过你从能给我带来惊喜。这是我在委婉地表述我时常低估你。

吻那个姓张的婊子尴尬极了？你可不能这么看待这事。她就是彻头彻尾的傻逼。她怎么敢把你当作某个可悲的迪戈里替代品。打发走她是好事，旧的不去新的不来。

先别做出任何有关你性取向的决定。做一个格兰芬多，你确实是，毫无疑问，寻找你的真爱。哈利，有时候你只是需要好好干一次。我建议你姑娘们小伙子们都试试，决定一下哪种你更喜欢一些。说不定你就是个双呢。扎比尼毕业以后可能会成为一个新部门的头子：双性恋关系部领导人。

10月30日  
是的，我确实对张很不友好。我不是个友好的人。你得好好记住这点。首先，那个迪戈里真的是无聊透了。不是说他活该被阿瓦达——不过无聊是真的。一只格林迪洛都要比他有个性。她还以为你会不情不愿地步了他乏味的后尘，再成为她男朋友呢... 你，一个和乏味完全不沾边儿的人。我一句都写不下去了。这也太荒谬了。她本来可以只请你安慰她一下的，由于“高尚”是你的中间名，你一定会在接下来的十年都借她一个可以依靠的肩膀，而不期待任何一个吻作为回报的。但是没有。她期待着你给迪戈里招魂呢。简直是个懦夫。她也太蠢了点。尽管是面对死亡我们也该守着尊严。她同时伤害了你们两个人。

我们派对见。

PS. 希望我的鬼魂是有尊严的，不然，做鬼还有什么意义呢？

11月3日  
是的，我去了派对。我在这里上学，还记得吗？拉文德·布朗的礼服被咒消失的时候我笑得可开心呢。并不是帕金森给她的礼服施的咒，是格兰杰来着。我看到她施咒了。布朗之前在房间角落里和韦斯莱聊天呢，而格兰杰，因为她愤怒而幼稚的嫉妒（她多么斯莱特林啊），蓄意赏了她一记。当然，有点适得其反了，因为之后韦斯莱满眼都是布朗肥美的奶子...哦好吧，真爱旅途路漫漫呐。

11月7日  
是的，我依旧和姑娘们上床。为了维持形象。不，我还没有正式“出柜”。我父亲会杀了我的。

11月9日  
今天的石头非常沉重，哈利。再堆一块我觉得我就要死了。我几乎喘不上气了。

11月12日  
斯内普今天对你不公正得可怕？斯内普每天都对你不公正得可怕。别唧唧歪歪抱怨了。你会在N.E.W.T.S考试里拿到你想要的魔药分数的，格兰杰会是第一名。就像往常一样。韦斯莱还是会瞠乎其后。不知道什么名次，就和往常一样。我拒绝和你讨论课堂制度。太没意思了。你真的想让我给你列举出来那些你无视规则但从没被人责罚过的例子吗？实际上，如果我没记错的话，你可是因为你那些各式各样杂七杂八的胡作非为赢得过额外的学院加分。这种讨论我们还是不留书面痕迹为好。

我们来说说性吧。你喜欢谁啊？我觉得芬列里的腿不错，斐尼甘看着就像个深藏“巨物”的人（我们拭目以待！），还有，我永远，就算再有一百万年，都无法想象和韦斯莱上床的感觉。想想那红艳艳的阴毛啊！他妈的绝对没门儿。哦，你的屁股还是很不错的。非常不错。一个暑假过去，你的肩膀变厚实了。你身上的皮肤也都是古铜色的吗？你的手也很性感。

11月15日  
我的屁股如何？我对它没什么可以抱怨的了。

是的，我曾经和不少男孩上过床。布莱斯是个绝佳的床伴；他的老二有威尔士*那么大。不，我没夸张。他对于做爱总是极度得热情（尽管有点吵），而且随时乐意来一发。别让他压你，不然你一个星期都要骑不了扫帚了。我还是承认好了：我们之前有过一段短暂却激情满满的性关系。和他做爱，一箭双雕：他不仅狂野，还能被压。还都是我喜欢的风格。有时候我也不清楚我是不是上过一个狂野到让我想做双性恋的姑娘。忘了我说的话。我被压我自豪。我把潘西给忘了。那简直是个披着女人皮的男人攻。  
*威尔士：英国大不列颠岛西南部地区

离特里·布特远一点；他精神扭曲了。喜欢来狠的也喜欢给别人来狠的。

如果你听取了我的建议，要试试姑娘们的话，拉文德·布朗的胸是真的不错（如果你喜欢这种类型的），她会非常乐意和任何两条腿而且身上没疹子[1]的东西上床。我看得到的部分你都没有起疹子[2]，所以，你挺合适的，哈利。  
[1]这里起疹子应该是暗指性病  
[2]有性暗示

我要开始收取提建议费了，波特。

11月20日  
斐尼甘的老二就和醋腌小黄瓜一样小！多他妈丢人啊。我之前还沉浸在爱尔兰人都器大如马的可悲幻想里呢。他口活会好一点吗？算了，老天爷可能把窗也给他堵上了。

11月26日  
你知道吗，哈利，如果你让斐尼甘给你口一次，我们俩都会从你这次经历中获利的：（1）你可以把你的老二塞到某个人的嘴里——我坚信口活是不太容易搞砸的，即便是操隆巴顿的嘴都会很爽的；（2）我可以读到它所有的细节，每、一、舔。

12月1日  
你没必要觉得尴尬。实际上，你的单纯十分迷人，而且不止一点的性感。当一个男人和另一个男人上床的时候，一个人是主导的。那个在上面的人。那个把他的家伙塞到你屁股里的人。这是那个手握大权的人。屁股里插着老二的人屈从于他。或者，用性俗语来说，一个攻一个受。为什么？因为老天爷真的没想过要让阴茎往屁股里插。这样听起来肛交还挺疼的，那个被压得人会喊着求饶。并不是这样。我只能说，如果我知道我将再也不能和男人上床了，我会自杀的。这整件事都是需要信任的。受相信攻不会直接生猛地把老二捅进他屁股里。慢慢来，好好来一次rim job，多用点lube，这些都有关系。我不确定你是哪种：攻还是受。你是个很容易相信别人的人，说实话，过于轻信了；然而你也的确足够果敢。没有一个看过你怎么骑扫帚的人会把你当作一个受。  
*下文有解释，这里没有翻译是由于哈利看不懂这两个词是什么意思

有趣。

12月2日  
Rim job是什么？就是有人把舌头塞进你屁股里的意思。基本上就是，和一个人的直肠亲热。在你被恶心到，然后尖叫着扔掉这张羊皮纸之前，我会告诉你，当有人对你这么做的时候，你也是会尖叫的，而不会是因为恶心而尖叫。会更像是：“哦操，别停下来！别停下来！”这件事上你得相信我。

lube是什么？就是某种让进入变得容易些的东西。有那么几个咒语，可以用来让一个人的屁股为一根蓄势待发的老二做好准备，不过我还是最喜欢麻瓜们的办法。就叫我老古董吧。先舔吻后穴，然后操的那个人往往会把他们的手指和老二都裹上一层润滑液（任何油性的东西都可以），接着把第一根、然后第二根、然后第三根手指，插进被操的人的屁股里——或者如果你蠢到要被扎比尼操的话，就用四根手指——来为那个操你的人放松并打开你的括约肌。接着真正的乐趣就要来了。

为什么必须是一个攻一个受呢？为什么他们不能只是互相操呢？平等地位？我不知道，我觉得这肯定和我们本质是群居动物有关；有人永远是那个领头羊，可以这么说吧。可能你真的就会是那个彻底颠覆这个概念的人呢。

为了你的手淫快乐：吸一下你自己的手指，把它温柔地，我是说温柔地，捅进你的屁股里，然后撸的时候让它在你屁股里进进出出。

12月3日  
你用了两根手指？够变态。我就知道你会喜欢的。一个典型男同性恋怎么会不喜欢呢？

12月5日  
我床上技术怎么样？我不知道该怎么回答这个问题。我上过扎比尼，整个过程他都飘飘欲仙。布特上过我，他可能会说我心不在焉，是个很糟糕的床伴。

我是个攻吗？是的。我绝对喜欢做攻；然而，最近发生的事情让我开始怀疑是否真是如此。我开始思考我是否只是还没有找到我的攻。不过我确实知道那个人不会是布特！

让我来告诉你，假设你是我的床伴，我会怎么做。假设，当然了，我只是用你的名字举个例子而已。

假设我们正躺在某人的床上。你的或者是我的。我喜欢物质上的享受。时不时靠着门板来一炮也都很好，不过既然是我们第一次的邂逅，我更希望我们可以专注在对方身上，而不是还要分心于屁股靠着的扎人的门板。

我们都穿着衣服，紧张难耐。即使是我也如此。我们的手在发抖。梅林的蛋蛋啊，我们是那么地渴望彼此。最开始，我的手抚摸过你的脸颊，描摹出你的下颌线和颧骨，温柔地用食指滑过你嘴唇的线条。我摘下你的眼镜。你摇摇头，因为看不清的时候你会感到过于脆弱。我理解你的感受。我把眼镜放在床头柜上。我握着你的手，让你摸到你的眼镜在哪里。我轻声说：“他们就在你旁边的床头柜上。没事的。”你的肩膀松弛下来，你轻声回答我：“好吧。”

用一边的胳膊肘撑起身子，我盯着你看了一会。你真的非常漂亮，哈利。我感觉到你好奇我在做什么，肩膀再次紧张起来（你就没想过给眼睛施个咒就能一直都能看清了吗？你个蠢货），我俯下身，吻在你的唇边。不是戏弄调情，是试探询问。“你想让我再吻你一次吗？”你给了我肯定的答复（也就是说，呜咽、低吟之类的表示）。我用舌头舔你的下唇。再次提出另一个问题。你想让我把舌头探进你的嘴里吗？让我们假设你同意了，你用某些真切的动作来回应我（比如用你的老二磨蹭我的）。然后我们互相用舌尖探索对方的唇齿。开始时动作很慢，可能还有一丝小心翼翼的不确定，这是因为你害羞而犹豫，我也不想吓到你；然而，由于你是个欲求不满的蠢宝宝*，你飞快地加深了我们的吻，我跟上你的步调。瞬间，节奏变得激烈。我们想要“更多”，开始以一种毫无意义的方式互相啃噬对方的嘴唇。而在我们相互舔舐、吮吸、交换呼吸的时候，已经不可能还有“更多”了。  
*bugger：有蠢人的意思，有形容一个你同情的人的意思，也有肛交的意思，故做此翻译。

我们挣开对方，因为我们的喘息都已经如此粗重，而且我们都在为刚刚那个吻的激烈程度而恐慌（是的，我也是）。

我一定要尝尝你耳后的味道。我爬到你身上，舔弄、吮吸你的耳朵，印上湿漉漉的吻，你的脖颈，你的锁骨，同时用我的勃起画着勾人的小圈，顶弄着你的。我的手伸到你破烂的T恤下面（你能给自己买点好衣服吗？），一边揉捏你的乳头，一边啃咬你的脖子。我有一次洗澡的时候看到过你。你的乳头太诱人了。它们敏感吗？我希望如此。让我们假设敏感吧。你开始在我吻你时呜咽，因为我的手指在对你的乳头做着非常邪恶的事情。我俯下身，开始对你的乳头做更为邪恶的事情，用嘴。我一边用大拇指抚弄你一侧的乳头，一边用我的舌头舔吻另一侧。我轻轻咬住它，抬头拉扯。你向我挺身，哦，哈利，你顶着我老二的家伙也太硬了；我忍不住了。我挪回你唇边去吻你。我从不知道能像这样亲吻某个人，像我们这样相互撕扯着对方的嘴唇。你双手扶着我的屁股，把我拖近你。真硬啊。天呐。我们滚着侧过身，我轻轻地用手掌托起你的家伙，用手握住它。我能隔着裤子感觉到你的温度。我开始揉捏你的老二。你很兴奋，裤子的布料上晕开一个潮湿的斑点。你叫我的名字，轻声说：“快点，哦求你快点。”你意识到你在说着这些话了吗？我解开你的裤子纽扣，拉开裤链。你拍开我的手，自己用手胡乱扯下裤子和内裤。我握住你的阴茎。我轻叹，你和其他任何人的感觉都不同，哈利。你的感觉太他妈棒了。我用一只手抚弄你的囊袋，另一只开始慢慢地给你撸动，滑到顶端再轻轻扭动一下手腕。我看着你的脸，你开始操起我的手，逐渐加快节奏。现在我知道了你和一个人上床的时候是什么样子的，因为你是个攻，哈利，我认为毫无疑问。下一次我们会慢慢来的，但我们第一次不需要这样，这一回，你迫切地需要解脱。你开始加快挺动的频率。我简直不能把眼睛从你的脸上移开。你射的样子，是我生命中从未见过的美好——你的快乐，是我、我的手、我的嘴带给你的。是我。

我觉得寄出这封信是一个巨大的错误。我知道我会后悔的。

12月9日  
我应该相信我的直觉的。我道歉。我不是想要勾引你。实际上，让我重申一遍：我们如果见面了，这将会是一个致命的错误。我不会再写像上一封信那样的东西了，我可以向你保证。我们还是不要再讨论我们的性生活了。由于你还没有什么性生活，或许应该说还是不要再讨论我的性生活了。

是的，我确实总是在了解到你比较忙的时候拿信和送信。为什么你如此坚持要和我见面呢？暴露我们。这还不够吗？没有任何期待，没有对于笔友的不切实际的刻板印象，只有信的内容能定义对方是怎样的人。我发现这样让人非常自在。你难道不享受这一切吗？反正我享受。

12月10日  
是的，我很自私。对，我知道你是谁，但你不知道我是谁。不过我要给自己辩驳一句，要我说，我们确实是平等的。我对你没有任何超出你所写内容的预期。我对你比对我一生中遇到的任何一个人都要坦诚。这对你来讲并非难事，因为你自然而然地就是一个坦诚的人。或许事实是我需要这层保护罩而你不需要。这么说你能接受吗？

对于你还没弄清我身份这件事，我简直不是一点半点的震惊。我觉得还挺明显的啊。我想了想，总结了一下，要么(a)你是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，要么(b)你对于信的主人的认知与对现实中我本人的认知大相径庭。我怀疑是后者。

出于对这种割裂的考量，我认为我永远也不会告诉你我的身份。可能这对我们都有好处。如果我对于匿名的坚持给你带来了困扰，你希望就此不再通信了，告诉我就行。这不公平。我同意。我不是个什么公正的人。我只能说，你在信中了解到的这个人，还从未有人有幸结识。

12月15日  
谢谢。

我毕业后做什么？和你一样，这都不受我掌控。我只想活过这场战争，尽管我不相信“活着就是最幸运的”那一套说辞。你就从没有因为不被允许做一个孩子而感到愤怒吗？如果我是你，我现在可能已经归圣芒戈监管了。先是在你父母被谋杀之后被寄存在你那些恶心的亲戚家里，后来又是在你还是个孩子的时候逼你一个人拯救巫师界。一个孩子啊！

尽管你才是那个最后的代表性牺牲者，我们都为这场迫近的战争献出了全部的灵魂。霍格沃茨里没有一个孩子不在说着“战争之前”“战争中”“战争之后”。战争成了我们尺标、我们的准则，用来衡量一切。

暑假期间，我们都成人了。我们的身体背叛了我们。我却不觉得自己成人了，也不觉得自己是个孩子，从没有过。我觉得你也从未体验过当个孩子的感觉。

倒也不是说我最近才有这种感受。

今年暑假我走在麻瓜伦敦的时候，跟在一家子顶级讨人厌的麻瓜后面。他们家里肯定得有二十个人。啊好吧，我前面有五个。那对父母当时正在扮蠢、做鬼脸、吐舌头，还在讲什么笑话，每个笑话都是“咚咚咚”*开头的。我说真的。我简直完全理解不了。神奇的是，那些小孩还真被逗笑了，每听一个笑话都咯咯咯地笑了可能有几个小时那么久。我的第一反应是，要是我爸妈做出这些如此粗鲁的动作，我一定会立刻猫头鹰圣芒戈，二话不说把他们关到一个那种没有硬物的房间里。然而，我反应过来我是多么讨厌那些麻瓜小孩胆敢如此没心没肺的样子。你体会过那种无忧无虑的感觉吗？我太嫉妒了，差点直接咒了他们。  
*knock knock, 国外逗小孩子常玩的一个小游戏。

我站在破釜酒吧外面，看着这家人走远，那些欢声笑语就会随着他们的步子越来越不真切，我就在想，我是不是唯一一个明明生理上是十七岁，每天早上睁开眼却觉得自己像是七十岁一样的人。然后我意识到你可能也是如此。

我们这一代就像是献给邓布利多和伏地魔的礼物。他们杀光上一代，不得不等他们的后代长大。他们这是得有多迫不及待啊！甚至都从没想过让我们经历孩童时期。从呼吸到这世界上第一口空气时，就开始索要我们的忠诚，以蚕食我们的青春作为盛宴，来维持着战争的活力。而现在，我们成人了。成了待宰羔羊。哈利，你有没有掌控着哪怕是一丝一缕自己的灵魂呢？某些当这一切结束后还能拥有的东西？或者什么值得分享的东西？和某些人一起？

12月18日  
我并不智慧。我只是愤怒。

12月20日  
是的，我要回家过圣诞节。我猜你要去韦斯莱家。我喜欢圣诞节。不是你想的那种原因。不过我还是承认了，我确实是个收礼控。不过不完全是这个原因。我父母之间的关系可能病态到值得给圣芒戈好好研究研究，在过节的时候，他们总会努努力让两人关系正常一点。他们会举办一个盛大的跨年夜晚会，晚会的细节是整个宇宙上唯一一件不会让两人吵起来的事。他们实际上还会表现出相爱的样子，讨论聚会上的吃食，伴手礼该准备些什么，还有今年该用什么主题色。这种讨论会无穷无尽开展到深夜，整整持续一周。而这真是异常地有趣，因为那派对每年都一模一样。细节上也毫无差别。一点也没有。但是，好像这样讨论些细节上的陈词滥调，会让他们回忆起没有争吵的日子，回忆起他们在冲对方说话而非喊话的日子，那几周，我们都会假装我们的生活就是如此，而非本该是如此。

我总会收到一箩筐非常棒的衣服。我喜欢它们。我穿着也很好看。事实上，我穿着看起来帅呆了。

圣诞快乐，哈利。我希望你能度过一个愉快的假期。

1月4日  
我很高兴你喜欢那副手套。那天我看到你似乎是手冷。

新年快乐，哈利。

我想你了。

1月6日  
以这种方式迎接新的一年真是太糟糕了。千万别和芬列里上床，想都别想。可能是我约过的最差劲的一次炮。我在想什么啊？一个赫奇帕奇！

1月7日  
是的，我又踩了红线。两次。(a) 讨论我的性生活；(b) 评头论足赫奇帕奇。不过说实在的，你不会真觉得写信的人是个赫奇帕奇吧？可能这是你最能侮辱到我的话了。

所以我们已经把我的身份限定在了两个学院之间：拉文克劳和斯莱特林。我显然是足够聪明能被分到拉文克劳的——也显然足够狡猾能被分到斯莱特林。

马尔福当时在和布朗聊天所以你没法插嘴？这可是大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特，本世纪最年轻的找球手，把女孩子拱手让给德拉科·马尔福？不过我必须说，他在这方面可他妈是个强劲的对手。

说实话。你想和谁上床？一个拉文克劳：(a) 能保证总有可以折腾的沙发；(b) 准备两管润滑剂，有备无患；© 事后会用让人头大的细节给你讲述为什么你会这么爽。或者。或者*。一个斯莱特林：(a) 只要时机正确，就不在乎在哪里做爱；(b) 如果没有能用的润滑剂，就会把你舔到求着挨操；© 只对将来发表评论：“如果我们现在不做，我以后就把你的蛋蛋扯下来。”  
*这里指排除掉其他两个学院

不用我再多说了吧。

别对马尔福先生太苛刻。他起码不会在你硬得急需疏解而一瘸一拐的时候，还非要叫你找张能做爱的沙发。

1月10日  
我好像总忍不住说起我的性生活。或许我该说，你做不到对马尔福太苛刻的。不，他在床上可不像他在其他任何一方面那样混蛋。实际上，我觉得我可以诚恳地说，只要有那么一次你上了他的床（或者他上了你的），糟糕啊糟糕，你就会无比惊喜的。他是个非常体贴的爱人，虽然我觉得他会情绪激动地否认这一点。你会享受到很愉快的床上时光的。相信我。而且他的身材真的无与伦比。不用信我；去问问扎比尼和布朗就知道了。

1月14日  
我可真是一点不惊讶呢。你恨马尔福。是的，我同意他是个——你怎么写的来着——“一个天杀的下流混蛋，就该一出生就溺死他”。确实，他时常很下流混帐，而且他大部分的愤怒都指向了你和你的朋友们。这毋庸置疑。不过我得说一点，从邓布利多选他做级长这件事看来，他也没有你刻板印象里那么不堪或者那么肤浅狭隘。可能你只是恰巧方便拿来做靶子罢了。

1月16日  
为什么你就成了靶子？我不知道。你得问他。他可能比你想象的要更同情你一些。他的家庭留给他的选择不比你所拥有的多。

1月20日  
今天魔药课上马尔福对你还挺友好的？整整有那么三十秒呢？让我猜猜。他说话还挺礼貌的。完完全全地被马尔福所迷倒看起来远非正常人类能做出来的事，所以你一不留神打翻了你俩一起熬的魔药。于是他骂你蠢驴，你俩就开始拳脚相向，最后斯内普罚你俩一起禁闭。

1月21日  
好吧，所以他骂你的是蠢猪不是蠢驴。禁闭和平时一样可怕？你被打了的眼睛还好吗?

1月22日  
你很害怕？我们都很害怕。你永远都不要觉得你是孤身一人。我在这呢。

1月23日  
正义的一方？当你站在格兰杰或者是韦斯莱的坟墓边上的时候再这么自我安慰吧。或者他俩的坟墓。你不会真的觉得食死徒不爱他们的孩子吧？他们和你一样相信自己做的事情是“正义”的。这不仅仅是关系到权力和力量。拜托了，你没那么傻。

为什么我觉得没有什么绝对的“正义”？因为每“一方”的人都会自掘坟墓。每“一方”都会埋葬他们的孩子、丈夫、妻子、朋友。当你嗅到新掘的坟墓边掀起的泥土的芳香时，我向上帝祈祷，正义能让你释怀。

1月26日  
是的，我很沮丧。那种没有邓布利多和伏地魔为了巫师界的话语权而争斗不休的生活，我们永远也体验不到了。我所经历过的所有，都充斥着这些斗争，我无法想象没有这些斗争的未来。

我的生日快到了*。我把给你的信都读了一遍，听着简直老态龙钟。  
*疑似作者这里出了点小错误，Draco生日应为6月5日。

当那些该死的石头都过于沉重时，当我感到下一刻就要喘不上气时，我会想象自己在罗马的画面，坐在许愿池边。这一天酷热难耐，我一边用一只脚踩着水，一边读着一本小说，腿边的石台上放着一杯冰镇浓缩咖啡，一只手心不在焉地摸着我的大腿。

我又可以正常呼吸了。

1月28日  
我会这么告诉你：我真的相信你能赢。不是因为你是正义的或者因为邓布利多是正义的，而是因为你比你所想象的更加强大。胜于伏地魔的强大。邓布利多知道。我知道。我知道是因为，我，也是一个很强大的巫师，比任何人所认可的我要强大数倍。我拿起你的信件，你的魔力抚着我的手指，呼唤着我，同我的魔力更唱迭和。每当我收到你的来信，把它贴在面颊上，就仿佛是你在吻我。

1月29日  
请无视上一封信。

2月5日  
我会去情人节舞会吗？会的，我会参加的。你和谁一起？

2月7日  
我不想听到那些“太害羞了”之类的屁话。去邀请别人，你个傻货。

2月8日  
不，我们不能见面。你会后悔的。这件事上你必须相信我。我真不敢相信你竟然还没猜到我是谁。

2月9日  
所以扎比尼邀请你来一炮？在你指认他是你的笔友之前还是之后呢？你确定是真的在约你吗？你在这些事上还太年轻。不过这是好事。

2月10日  
学的不错啊，波特。确实，抓你的老二够得上约炮的定义了。我不敢相信你竟然拒绝了他。

2月11日  
我告诉过你了，就当那封信不存在

2月15日  
我要郑重地为昨晚的事道歉。我简直不可饶恕。不是为了拥抱你而道歉，是为了咒你而道歉。

我当时正在塔上抽烟，然后看到了你坐在黑暗里。礼堂传来的断断续续的欢快乐声，衬着你失落的双肩，似乎变得粗俗而下流。我看得出出了严重的问题，接着我向你靠近，听到了你的哭声。我后悔给你施了定身咒，不过还有什么其他能让我安慰你的办法吗？我不后悔抱住你。我小时候，妈妈在我耳边哼的就是那支摇篮曲。它总能让我感受到安全和爱。你当时感受到了吗？

2月16日  
很好。

2月20日  
你这场比赛打得很精彩。恭喜！你总是如此。不，我没有看到你抓住金色飞贼那一瞬间马尔福的表情，不过我能想象到那种愤怒，那种沮丧。我认为他永远不可能打败你，但你必须得佩服他的永不言弃。我不太舒服，得歇上几天。

2月24日  
嗯，我好多了。好一点。

2月26日  
去年暑假，我和我母亲一年一度的亲子购物狂欢是在伦敦进行的。由于我们最近这些日子互相没什么好话能说，于是所有话题都是关于今年的新时髦是不是比去年的还丑。百分之百是要比去年丑，不过这也不妨碍我们花掉整整一个妖精那么重的金加隆。衣装是为数不多的安全话题了。其他那些话，像是：“梅林的蛋蛋啊，那个屁股简直是在求操。”全都进行不下去。

我母亲试衣服的时候，我进一家麻瓜店买了一条黑皮裤。未解之谜：为什么意大利的麻瓜是整个世界上唯一能裁出一条精致的皮裤的人呢？多说一句：我穿着那条裤子看起来性感得要命。简直是行走的春梦。

不管怎么说，在我纠结选哪个颜色的黑色皮裤的时候——是的，黑的程度不一样，所以快别翻白眼了，波特——背景音乐换了一首。整首歌播完之前，我都一动不动地站着。当它播完之后，我拦住一个销售员，他简直是大写的“不性感”，我问他知不知道这个乐队的名字。“披头士乐队，”他讥笑道：“你是地球人吗？”快表扬我，哈利。我没把他的老二给咒成尼古斯橄榄的大小。尽管我深受这个想法的诱惑。自此之后，有一句歌词一直在我脑海中挥之不去：“最终，所得之爱，与所施之爱同样多。”*  
*出自The End，披头士乐队的歌

这不是很好地诠释了格兰芬多/斯莱特林的浪漫吗？别皱眉，哈利。光明和黑暗，给予与索取。你又在皱眉了。想想吧。格兰芬多教斯莱特林什么是爱，斯莱特林教格兰芬多什么是激情。

2月27日  
这是你第一次说他的好话。我现在开始觉得，你对马尔福有种不健康的迷恋。优雅地骑着扫帚。他一定很乐意被如此描述。

3月1日  
因为你的来信一直他妈的与他相关。要么是他，要么是我的性生活。没，我已经好几周没有约别人了。好吧，也不尽然。扎比尼和我来了一次，真是糟糕透了。都是我的错。我一直在自己撸，这能防止我发疯，不过也仅限于此了。

别再嚷嚷着要和我见面了。

3月8日  
你妈的，波特。你和你那操蛋的隐形斗篷。我-警-告-过-你-了！几乎每封信都说过。告诉过你我们见面会是多么巨大的错误，你会多么后悔。然而，你他妈就是个啥啥也要刨根问底、永远不能忍受任何谎言的让人受不了了的格兰芬多脑瘫，你一定要急着见面，一定要弄个明白。

我看你敢不敢说我骗你了、蒙蔽你了。过去的几个月我写的所有内容都是真实而坦诚的。每一笔每一画都是。我对你比我一辈子对其他任何人都要坦诚，而你把这贬低成了某些可笑的报复。就像我马上要去礼堂高呼哈利·波特是个操蛋的傻逼、他撸管的时候喜欢把他的手指塞进他的屁股里一样。如果你觉得这几个月之后我会这么做，那我去你妈的！

你怎么会看不出来那是我呢？你他妈白痴吗？基本上每一封信都在叫嚣着“这是德拉科·马尔福写的！”

我知道你为什么如此愤怒。你发现我不是你印象中的样子。我是个还挺不错的人，一个你实际上很喜欢的人。多他妈烦人啊！是一个你迫切想要和他上床的人。你想和我上床，不是吗？和那个混蛋马尔福上床，这让你想着就恶心，不是吗？这就是为什么你会生气的原因。不是气我，是气你自己。

你他妈就操自己吧，波特。十根手指头一起上我也不在乎。

4月1日  
不，我不想见你。一切都结束了

4月4日  
我猫头鹰你这封信，是因为你必须读它。如果你不读完，我下次会给你寄一封吼叫信，整个学校都会听到我要说的话。你了解我的，我能干得出来。

你是故意气我吗？我明确地告诉过你离布特远点。我们第三次上床的时候他已经算是在强奸我了。前两次他只是有点粗暴，打着擦边球，但也还挺让人兴奋，并不那么疯狂。第三次的时候，他完全失控了。他喜欢羞辱他的床伴，伤害他们。我觉得是因为他因为自己是基佬而自我厌弃，痛恨他的床伴们能让他如此渴望他们。离他远点。他会伤到你的。

你还需要听听那些暴力细节吗？他把我扔在地上，推搡着让我翻身趴下，完全没用润滑或者其他东西，直接捅进了我。撕扯着我。在他虐待我的屁股和我的肾的时候，用那些乱七八糟的可怕的词来称呼我。你知道为什么吗？为了惩罚我。因为我的屁股甜美让他停不下来。而他为此痛恨我。还要我再说吗？想听听我之后几天是如何出血、之后几周如何便血的吗？还想听吗？

我没有权利要求你如此，但我恳求你。求你离他远一点。

4月7日  
是，我是他把从扫帚上推下来了。我看到他在三把扫帚的时候在桌子下面未经同意偷摸你了。他该庆幸他只是断了条胳膊。只要再有一次他往你那个方向看了，我一定把那个混蛋另一条胳膊也打断。徒手打断。

4月9日  
别再猫头鹰我了，你个烦人的傻货！你想当面道歉。好。我给你三分钟时间。天文塔，晚上11点。

4月10日  
我怎么会知道？我不知道。我只是希望会如此罢了。

5月10日  
是的，我愿意（Yes, I do）。不，我不能说出来。我甚至不能写出来。你知道我愿意就好（Just know that I do）。

6月3日  
你看到我父亲给我来的猫头鹰了吧。传唤信。对，我被要求去接受我的黑魔标记。他激情澎湃地写着为黑魔王献身的荣耀。你自己想象吧。基本上，现在就是我该向世人展示，卢修斯·马尔福把他的儿子培养成了小食死徒的时候了。

我必须要现在做决定了。几个月前我写信告诉你我陷入了痛苦不堪的困境之中，我告诉你我没的选择。现在你给了我一个选择，我恨你给的这个选择。我必须在你和我的过去、我的家庭、甚至可能是我的命运之间做选择。

你很残忍，哈利。是我从未见你在魁地奇球场以外表现出的那种残忍。不过话说回来，我也从未见过你与人相爱。仿佛让我看到了许愿池。你知道你在要求什么吗？你把这种所有的“负担”——用你的话来说，都看得什么也不是，不痛不痒。这是定义了我将近二十年的东西。是我与生俱来的负担，就像做圣人詹姆斯·波特和圣人莉莉·埃文斯是你的负担一样。你不是在要求我放弃许多东西，你是在要求我放弃一切。

假设我同意了吧。你认为格兰杰和韦斯莱会接受我出现在你的世界里吗？格兰杰？可能二十年后会的。韦斯莱？永远不可能。他会恨我恨到他踏进坟墓的那一天。而他也永远不会原谅你迫使他陷入选择他对你的爱还是他对我的恨的两难境地。

我现在坐在湖边，嘴里叼着根烟。这些烟简直在折磨我。我用一只手指摸着你昨晚在我的脖子上留下的痕迹，那是你的激情的痕迹，你对我的激情。我盯着我的另一只手，上面带着我的家族戒指。

我不知道我我该何去何从。只知道我爱你。非常爱你。

我感觉自己像一只金色飞贼。你和我父亲都是找球手。我父亲那边，是六百年的权力，是传统和历史；而你这边，是冰镇浓缩咖啡的美好图景，是激情和爱。你们同时伸手想要抓住飞贼，只是谁会更快的问题。但你很少会输，不是吗，哈利？

这就回到了老生常谈的问题。是作为男人选择他的爱人，还是作为男孩选择他的父亲？

今天很热，我的手指都热得发胀。我脱下鞋子，踩进刚好没过脚踝的湖水里。一阵颤栗从我的脊柱窜上来，清凉的湖水舔着我的脚趾。我想象着罗马的画面，你就在我的旁边，我们的脚踩在水里，一瞬间，我身在罗马，我们一起。我闭上眼睛，想象着独特的罗马历史的味道。我把手伸进水中，希望清凉的水能缓解我手指上的压力，让那戒指不再箍得那么紧。

你知道“ciao”在意大利语中既是“你好”又是“再会”的意思吗？


End file.
